Une sortie au parc d'attraction
by Mesden
Summary: Hiroto et Endou sont en plein rendez-vous au parc d'attraction mais egalement observés et suivis par des parasites.   Shounen-ai, Hiroto x Midorikawa, Endou x Kazemaru.


**Coucou !~**

**Voili voilou un doux One Shot sur lequel je travaille depuis.. 5 jours ? -kuku, écrire 5 lignes avant de me coucher c'est pas ce qui va le faire avancer en même temps !-**

**J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Crédits : Je ne possède pas Endou, ni Hiroto, ni Midorikawa, ni Kazemaru, ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs xD**

* * *

><p>« Hiroto ! Désolé, je suis en retard ! » S'exclama un adolescent à le chevelure verdâtre qui, une fois à hauteur de son ami, essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.<p>

« Ce n'est pas important. Endou-kun est également en retard. » Dit Hiroto en observant attentivement les alentours.

Midorikawa sourit, soulagé. Il y a quelques jours, Hiroto qui avait enfin trouvé le courage de proposer à Endou une sortie au parc d'attraction lui avait demandé de les suivre discrètement, prétextant que ce serait alors plus simple pour lui de savoir que son meilleur ami serait là en cas de pépin. Bien sûr, Midorikawa avait alors accepté sans se poser de question, heureux que l'ex capitaine de Gaia se soit finalement décidé à faire le premier pas.

Pour être certain de ne pas se faire reconnaître, le jeune homme aux yeux sombres avait caché sa longue chevelure sous une casquette et portait une paire de Ray Ban qui recouvrait une grande partie de son visage.

D'un geste soudain, Hiroto posa ses mains sur les épaules de Midorikawa « Hiroto… ? » Fut le seul mot pouvant s'échapper de la bouche de son ami avant qu'il ne le pousse violemment en direction d'un arbre à la gauche de l'attaquant de feu. Surpris, Midorikawa se rétama tête la première dans les coquelicots qui recouvraient le sol. « Mais à quoi il pense ? » S'écria-t-il mentalement en se redressant rapidement, bien décidé à recevoir des explications. Cela dit, il s'arrêta net en apercevant une chevelure brune près d'Hiroto. « Il n'avait pas besoin d'être si violent ! » Maugréa le jeune adolescent en massant sa cheville douloureuse. Une fois la douleur apaisée, Midorikawa reprit son rôle d'observateur et positionna une oreillette reliée à un micro caché dans les vêtements d'Hiroto de sorte qu'il puisse entendre toute la conversation.

« Bonjour, Endou-kun. » « Salut, Hiroto ! La forme ? Oh-oh-oh des bonbons, super ! Si on en prend 2 kilogrammes on a une réduction d'après Kabeyama ! » « A-ah.. »

« Fais quelque chose Hiroto ! » Voilà la phrase que voulait lui hurler Midorikawa. A la place, il ne fit qu'attirer les regards des passants qui se demandaient pourquoi ce buisson faisait des mouvements brusques. Le « buisson » roula des yeux et se mit à ramper vers la droite, direction où s'étaient dirigés Endou et Hiroto. Après quelques mètres, son nez croisa le coude d'une autre personne. Surpris, les deux jeunes hommes firent un bond en arriére. « Kazemaru ? » « Midorikawa ? » « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » S'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

« Je supervise Hiroto dans ce rendez-vous » Kazemaru fronça les sourcils à l'audition du dernier terme employé « et toi ? »

« Je… j'étais là par hasard et puis j'ai vu ces superbes fleurs- »

« Ne me raconte pas de conneries ! » « Bien, bien ! Je suis venue m'assurer qu'Hiroto ne touche pas à un cheveux d'Endou, ça te va ? »

Midorikawa à son tour, fronça les sourcils « il semble que nos objectifs soient diamétralement opposés » murmura-t-il « mais dans le fond, nous sommes tout deux ici pour observer le déroulement de cette sortie, donc autant le faire ensemble ! » S'exclama Midorikawa en souriant. « Ca semble être une bonne idée. » Sourit Kazemaru.

« Oi, Hiroto ! Allons faire un tour d'auto tamponneuses ! » « O-oui. »

« Je sens que ça va être marrant, suivons les ! » S'exclama Midorikawa en reprenant sa route, cette fois suivit par Kazemaru.

Vu qu'il y avait une grande affluence, il ne restait plus qu'une seule auto tamponneuse qu'Endou et Hiroto se partagèrent et ce sous le regard accusateur de Kazemaru.

« Ha ha ! Attention nous voilà ! » S'exclama le gardien en percutant une autre auto tamponneuse, le choc fut de tel qu'Hiroto perdit l'équilibre et s'accrocha au bras d'Endou dans un réflexe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il pense faire avec ses mains sales ! » S'écria Kazemaru en tentant de se redresser malgré la prise ferme que Midorikawa exerçait sur lui. « Chut, ça commence à devenir intéressant. »

« Endou-kun, p-pardon. » Murmura timidement Hiroto en lâchant le bras d'Endou. « Hein ? Il s'est passé un truc là ? » Demanda Endou en fronçant les sourcils, pas sur d'avoir compris ce que représentait ce simple contact pour son ami.

Pensant qu'Hiroto avait reçu un coup important sur le crâne de part son attitude étrange, Endou décida de le ménager et n'opta par la suite que pour des manèges à faible danger.

« Venez sous le tunnel de l'amour, venez, venez ! A la fin du chemin, vous gagnerez même un bon pour un repas gratuit au Ice Star ! »

A l'entente de cette annonce, le visage d'Endou s'illumina, « vite, Hiroto ! Ils vont bientôt être à court sinon ! » S'écria le jeune homme en empoignant la main d'Hiroto tout en s'élancent vers l'attraction. « Endou-kun et moi là-dedans, seuls ? » A cette pensée, le visage d'Hiroto prit une teinte rougeâtre

« Où vont-ils comme ça ? » Demanda Kazemaru en fronçant les sourcils. « Oh non, ne me dis pas que… » souffla-t-il.

« Si, je crois bien que si… » continua Midorikawa.

« Il faut les arrêter ! / C'est merveilleux ! »

Agacé par l'enthousiasme de son ami face à cette situation qu'il ne trouvait pas drôle du tout, Kazemaru le prit par le col et lui adressa un regard noir « je t'assure que si il se passe quoique ce soit là-dedans tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de parler à ton « cher » Hiroto. »

« D-du calme Kazemaru, on va les suivre, ok ? »

D'un pas vif, ils se débrouillèrent pour être placés juste derrière le bateau en forme de cygne d'Hiroto et Endou.

« Oooooooh ! Regarde Hiroto, les étoiles s'illuminent et s'éteignent seules ! » S'exclama Endou avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules d'Hiroto « Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil auparavant ! »

La proximité du visage d'Endou par rapport au sien embarrassa Hiroto qui détourna le regard en rougissant. « Endou-kun, j-je… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ! » Murmura Kazemaru à voix basse en secouant Midorikawa violemment.

« Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il-**HAAAA** ! »

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, les gestes brusques de Kazemaru les renversèrent à l'eau, ce qui sortit Hiroto de sa léthargie. « C'est vraiment pas de chance ! Et dire que je pensais enfin pouvoir me déclarer à Endou-kun ! » Se maudit le rouquin mentalement.

« J'espères que vous avez apprécier ! Voilà votre bon ! »

« Oooooh ! Merci, Kazemaru va adorer c'est sur ! »

« Kaze..maru ? » A l'entente de ce nom un éclair de douleur traversa le regard émeraude d'Hiroto. « Il ne le voulait pas pour lui mais Kazemaru ? Est-ce que ça signifiait que… » A cette pensée, Hiroto secoua violemment son visage, ne voulant pas se laisser envahir par ces pensées pessimistes : hors de question qu'il ne se laisse abattre si facilement !

« Endou-kun. » Dit-il en lui prenant le bras, « allons dans la grande roue » c'était sa dernière chance.

« Oh ? Bonne idée ! J'ai toujours voulu voir la ville depuis la grande roue ! » S'exclama Endou en souriant et se dirigea vers la machine accompagné d'Hiroto.

Quelques mètres plus loin, on pouvait voir 2 adolescents trempés jusqu'aux os flâner entre les différents manèges, à la recherche de leur 2 amis.

« Atchooo ! Oh mon dieu, je crois que j'ai attrapé un rhume » murmura Midorikawa en reniflant.

« Je suis désolé Midorikawa, j'ai agi comme un idiot. » S'excusa Kazemaru en baissant les yeux au sol, honteux.

« Ce n'est pas un problème Kazemaru et puis, je crois que j'aurais réagi comme- » « C'est bien Endou et Hiroto que je vois dans cette cabine ? » S'écria Kazemaru en pointant du doigt la grande roue.

« Il faut croire.. Et impossible de faire quoique ce soit cette fois, on n'a plus qu'à espérer… »

« Qu'Hiroto se fasse salement rejeté/ Qu'Hiroto ne souffre pas trop. »

Dans la cabine où étaient les deux jeunes adolescents, un silence pesant s'était installé. Alors qu'Endou exaltait de voir tout et n'importe quoi d'un nouvel angle, Hiroto creusait au plus profond de lui-même afin de savoir ce qu'il devait dire « si seulement Midorikawa était là.. » Maugréa-t-il en lorgnant discrètement Endou du coin de l'œil. « Il y a des moments où je me demande pourquoi c'est lui que j'aime. Il me fait tellement penser à Midorikawa pourtant je ne l'ai jamais aimé, non ? »

_« Hitomiko-chan ! Tu sais, je crois que j'ai trouvé la personne que j'aimerai pour toujours ! » S'exclama joyeusement un Hiroto âgé de 7 ans._

_« Ah oui ? Serait-ce cette Ulvida ? » Demanda sa « sœur »_

_« Ulvida-chan ? Tu es folle, elle est troooooop méchante ! Non, j'aime beaucoup le nouveau venu, Midori-chan ! »_

_« Midorikawa ? N'est-il pas un garçon ? » Pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils avant de se reprendre « et bien, je suis sur que lui aussi t'aime beaucoup, Hiroto. »_

« Qu'est-ce que… pourquoi je pense à ça moi ! » Se maudit le jeune roux en se giflant mentalement « c'était il y a 10 ans, qu'est-ce que je peux espérer de plus que le statut de meilleur ami ? » Soupira-t-il en fixant un point invisible « Je n'ai pas à gâcher ma vie avec ces sentiments que j'ai pour Midorikawa ! »

Replombé au maximum, Hiroto posa son regard sur Endou et s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa bouche mais se fit distancé.

« Tu sais, Hiroto. »

« Endou-kun ? »

« Je… Ca va peut-être te paraître assez bizarre ce que je vais te dire mais ce fardeau est devenu définitivement trop lourd à porter. »

« Que..? »

« Hiroto, je… » commença-t-il en plongeant son regard noisette dans celui émeraude d'Hiroto. « Je suis amoureux de… »

« Kazemaru… »

Un long silence s'en suivit bercé par l'halètement de surprise d'Hiroto. Alors ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir, vraiment pas.

« Ah… »

« Je..je te dégoûte, c'est ça ? Après tout aimer un mec c'est étrange, non ? » Sourit amèrement Endou.

Les yeux d'Hiroto s'écarquillèrent : non, ce n'était pas étrange !

« Endou-kun, je ne trouve pas ça bizarre du tout. Je suis moi-même épris d'un garçon, tu sais. » « Vraiment, vraiment ? Qui c'est ? Il est de l'Inazuma Japan ? Ou peut-être de Raimon ? Ou- » « tu ne le connais pas, seul moi sait réellement qui il est. » sourit Hiroto en détournant son visage vers l'hublot pour croiser une paire de yeux onyx qui s'élargirent sous la surprise du contact visuel. « Midorikawa… »

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, et joyeux 1x18 day, of course! X'p<strong>


End file.
